vectorthrustfandomcom-20200216-history
World War Three
World War Three is an event that takes place before the events of Vector Thrust, fought from August of 1963 to sometime in 1983, approximately 20 years. Prelude From the end of World War Two to the 1960's, Kaesel and Poltavia rose to prominence as the first two world superpowers and entered a cold war with each other, both having a nuclear arsenal and working through the taboo of Mutually Assured Destruction. Tensions only kept rising as the two superpowers became increasingly hostile with each other in claiming land and setting up strategic positions. The hostilities reached a climax in August of 1963, when the two launched a limited nuclear attack against each other. Opening of the War The two superpowers had launched limited nuclear attacks against each other for roughly a week. It is unknown what happened between the two or who attacked first, but the two superpowers adopted a strategy to decimate each others military forces and bases while avoiding civilian populations. This strategy would later on remove the taboo on nuclear weapons and cause a substantial increase in anti-ballistic missile development and deployment. By the end of the week, both superpowers suffered heavy military losses, and were unable to make any further attacks on each other. A ceasefire was agreed on by the end of the week. Following Proxy Wars Kaesel and Poltavia still had allies that were capable of continuing combat without them. These nations fought each other in proxy wars as the two superpowers recovered. Other nations also became involved in the war, seeking to bring influence in light of of the power vacuum caused by the absence of the superpowers' forces. These proxy wars would continue on even past the end of the war. Development of the ANGELs With the rapid development of anti-ballistic missile systems and other defenses, Kaesel and Poltavia sought out a solution to penetrate these defenses. Seeking out the technological advancements made by The Kingdom, they began the development of a new generation of superweapons, called ANGELs, with the development led by The Kingdom. The Kingdom's Involvement in the War Despite being able to lead in the development of ANGELs and next generation weapons systems, The Kingdom also became involved, seeking to expand their influence despite the small amount of forces they had. They were able to easily expand north and east through the course of the war, having been driven by ambition and greed fueled by the production and exporting of their weapons. It is presumed that Sihai, Juushin, Eulyria and Hodou bought these weapons and achieved superpower status as well. Nuclear Civil War and Turning Point Sometime in the 1980's, The Kingdom had expanded to the point where their forces were unable to monitor the land that they captured, leading to rebellions that plagued the eastern border, along with relations straining between the member states. Then, sometime later, three nuclear detonations occurred in the largest cities in The Kingdom. It is unknown who caused the attack, but this caused the loss of central command in The Kingdom, and it's member states entered a nuclear civil war, while attacking any nation they thought was responsible, causing a wide amount of destruction in the process. End of the War As the Kingdom continued to attack anyone they thought responsible, they expended their nuclear arsenal within a single day, but still had conventional forces that would cause further damage. Fearing the continued aggression, the world superpowers put aside their differences and formed a united offensive against The Kingdom, eventually ending the war sometime in 1983, although it came with a heavy cost: most of the world had been irradiated and three quarters of The Kingdom's population was dead. Intending to make sure nothing like this would happen again, Kaesel and Poltavia founded the International Coalition and blocked off the uninhabitable lands that was once The Kingdom and maintained peace where they could, with the Legion forming later in 1985 and becoming the de-facto leading group of the Coalition. However, proxy wars and the development of ANGELs continued into the modern day, resulting in a forever changed Battle Weary World. Category:Events